


dancing around crimson

by curewaffle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person, i push my nonbinary shuichi agenda onto everyone sorry, implied dgs2 spoilers, the dgs/v3 au no one asked for but i thought of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curewaffle/pseuds/curewaffle
Summary: "but you’re a hero, aren’t you? you swore you’d carry on shuichi’s promise, you swore you’d find the truth in towa city for them after their death. you swore you would, and you can’t back down on that promise now, kaito momota."kaito momota stands in the grand courtroom of towa city, just wishing he could go back to how things were. (dai gyakuten saiban/ndrv3 au)
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 11





	dancing around crimson

**Author's Note:**

> just a small heads up, there's implied dai gyakuten 2 / the great attorney 2 spoilers in this fic. if you don't care about that feel free to read, but if you're interested in dgs at all and wish to avoid spoilers i'd recommend not reading this! thanks & enjoy!

the silence in the courtroom is deafening. you want to shout, you want to say something just to stop it--the silence is agonizing, but no one’s able to muster a word after the truth that’s just been handed to you. ( the truth of the serial killer that terrorized towa city for a year is something so horrifying, and unrealistic and you want to ignore it altogether. )

_but you’re a hero, aren’t you? you swore you’d carry on shuichi’s promise, you swore you’d find the truth in towa city for them after their death._ _you swore you would, and you can’t back down on that promise now, kaito momota._

“look, i dunno… maybe we sho--” you try to speak up, just to say words to fill the uncomforting silence in the room, but someone else beats you to it. the masked figure that spent the entire trial standing behind the prosecutor, only handling evidence with gloved hands and not saying a word, lets out the loudest and most agonizing scream you’ve ever heard. they’re clutching their head in their hands, stumbling, screaming, and you don’t know what to do. you stand there, mouth agape, maki stands next to you repeating the action.

in a single fluid motion ( an action that contrasts the stumbling from a mere moment ago ) the figure rips off their hood, and a shout dies in your throat. their dark blue hair stands out from the golds, reds, and browns of towa’s courtroom. the single strand of hair that sticks up is something you haven’t seen in ages--something that’s comforting, something that reminds you of sitting back at home, laughing together under the night sky before the two (  _ no, three _ ) of you were whisked away into this nightmare of an exchange trip.

you want nothing more than to go back to those days when the three of you sat beneath the same evening sky, huddled close together, laughing over the simplest things. you want to go back to the days that existed before you woke up in a closet on a steamship, only to find your sidekick, your best friend, and the person you’d loved (  _ it’s a bold thought for you to have, when you never even mustered up the courage to admit your true feelings  _ ) lying dead on the cabin floor, and moments later maki was holding a knife to your throat and blaming you for shuichi’s death.

shuichi’s death.

“shu--” you start, unable to speak above a whisper. you should say more, you’re a hero after all, aren’t you? isn’t this the time for the hero to rise up with bold words and a brave smile? but you can’t do that now. you know it’s shuichi deep inside, but you remember their dead body on the floor, you remember the knife to your throat, and you can’t be sure until that mask comes off their face that it’s really shuichi standing in front of you.

a gloved hand reaches for the mask covering their face, it hesitates for a moment, before gripping the white mask and throwing it down onto the crimson-red courtroom floor. they look up, and it’s like their pale green eyes melt into your vibrant purple ones. your feet carry you across the room before words can tumble out of your mouth.

“shuichi,” you speak quietly, afraid that what’s happening before your eyes isn’t real. 

but it has to be real, without a doubt. because that familiar face gives you a soft smile, “momota-kun.” shuichi says.

“it’s nice… to have ya back, sidekick.” you speak with nervous laughter to your words. shuichi saihara is alive, and standing right in front of you. maki walks over, and you pull her and shuichi into a hug. it’s messy, but the three of you cherish this moment together, because you haven’t had anything like it in god knows how long.

“shuichi. you’d better have a good fucking reason for all of this.” maki speaks, but there’s no malice to her words. shuichi only lets out a small laugh, holding both of them closer.

“mhm. it’s… it’s a long story, i’ll tell you both when we have the time. i promise.” you can only hope there's some truth to those words in the midst of all the lies that have been told in this courtroom.

**Author's Note:**

> this is... short because i experience burn out easily and struggle to write much outside of vague ideas but i liked how this one came out and i decided to bite the bullet and post it (also this was an experiment with second person and i dunno i think it came out sexy) ;v; ! i don't think i'll ever flesh this out into a fully developed au because... dai gyakuten saiban's plot is complex and has a lot of characters and i don't know if i'm up to tackle something so... ambitious?? idk lmao
> 
> the main gist of things is kaito took up the job of a defense attorney and worked alongside maki after he believed shuichi died. surprise, shuichi didn't die and suddenly turned up in the courts of towa city, if that makes like, any sense to anyone. i have some ideas for this and i am willing 2 talk about them in the comments if you are curious!!! just hit me up but know i ramble and don't know how to shut up!!
> 
> twitter: curewaffle | tumblr: frightfur


End file.
